sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sam The Hedgehog
Under Le Construction! Full Name: 'Samantha Anatasia '''Japenese Name: 'サマンサアナスタシア (Samansaanasutashia) (correct me if I'm wrong >.<) '''Nicknames: '''Sam (サム Samu) '''Age: '''14 '''Alignment: Good Orentation: '''Straight '''Birthplace: New Mobotropolis, August 31 3221 Power Type: '''Speed '''Powers: '''Superspeed, Ability to disrupt electronics ( only with special pair of gloves) '''Abilities: '''Gymnastics, shooting accuracy, Hand-to-hand combat, Chaos Control '''Forms: '''Super (only with all seven chaos emeralds, Used Rarely) '''Likes: '''Excitment, helping, video games, coffee, running, No Zone, being a Zone Cop '''Dislikes: '''Eggman, stereotypers, bullies, being alone, swatbots,bright flashes, not being able to feel the ground under her, being bullied '''Love Interest: '''Zonic '''Career: '''Zone Cop '''Personality: '''Optimistic, Troller, energenic, cocky, headstrong, nerd & geeky at times, friendly, hot-headed, impaitient, loyal, trustworthy, carefree at times, gets distracted easily when bored '''Theme Song: ''What I'm Made Of - Crush 40'' Favorite Song: ''The Weekend Whip - The Fold'' '''Outfit: '''Red and white jersey,light blue shorts, and red tennis shoes; Or, Zone Cop Uniform '''Eye Color: '''Emerald Green '''Fur Color: '''Blue '''Gender: '''Female '''Height: '''3.2" Backstory Sam grew up on Mobius Prime with her parents and few friends. When she was 5 her father had left with some friends of his on a horse ride, and were later reported missing. Things just went downhill after that... Only a few months after the dissappearence of her father, Dr. Robotnik (Eggman) attacked Mobius, trying to roboticize it. Her mother had been captured and her and two of her friends (Young Zonic and Light) had been running through the woods trying to escape some swatbots. Eventually they all got separated. Sam had been running through the forest when a patch of ground capsized below her, she had hit her head on some rocks, but eventually she got back up and kept running. She escaped the Swatbots, but just barely. When she got out she realized that when she had hit her head, she had gotten some kind of amnesia, the only reason she knows who she is is because of a bracelet her mother gave her that had her name on it. She had ended up in a close by kingdom called Araluen, where a young man named Will took her in. (R'sA Reference) When she was 10, she started to get more curious about her surroundings and started exploring. Gallery (MS Paint) (Warning, too lazy too put actual Descriptions for pictures xD) Base 152 by sparbases-d6e9cpl.png|Re-Design Concept Sonic base 044 by magicalpouchofmagic-d5obzdj.png|Sam (current Design) I see you by miss black rose18-d4si8aw.png|Humanized base_156_by_sparbases-d6jmh53.png|Zonic and Sam Base 164 by sparbases-d6u6xyz.png|Fighter Sonic female base by anjanegra-d58uvsz (2).png|Light|link=http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Light_The_Hedgehog Olhando as estrelas base 4 by anjanegra-d5b8ka4.png|Tree Sonic girl base by partypartypop-d3l3lih.png|Kid Sonic female sad base by rannathehedgehog-d63mian.png|EXE (old design) Xx sonic female gun base xx by dajamodernthehedgie-d67duwl.png|Gun Female base 6 by xxpixelated taintxx-d4lh849.png|Crossover Vocaloid girl base by deadtreachery dbases-d5lj06a.png|Vocaloid Female portait base by sweetxperfection-d2yxf5f.png|Question Ipad 11-13 299.PNG|Kiddie Sonic happy female base by dajamodernthehedgie-d54rkb1.png|Sparring Sonic cool female base by dajamodernthehedgie-d4s3ths.png|Zone Cop Sonic female base by mollythehedgehog111-d5pk793 (2).png|Old Design Sonic base 043 by magicalpouchofmagic-d55knfj.png|From Rp Category:Female Category:Hedgehog Category:Good Category:Teenager